au drabble for friend
by RagingNipples
Summary: AUUUUUU fem!insane -and also a cat- Malik (her name is Maliku and she's cool as shit) paired with an asylum doctor! Bakura written for a friend (smut in the butt - and yes i can do better smut - if it's yaoi. hentai i'm not so hot with yet) yee i have like no stories (i dont write alot) so i decided to post this up (yes its bad g o o d b y e)


**AU character Maliku Ishtaruu belongs to Sera and AU character Doctor Bakura belongs to me. Yugioh to Kazuki Takahashi.**

The Asylum corridors were empty once again, just as they had been the previous time the Doctor had taken out his favorite patient. Mm, he was glad these outings were getting more and more frequent. And he didn't even have to give the other workers a fair warning lately, given he was the one calling the shots these days. Ah, things were gloriously great.  
With an arm wrapped around Malikus' waist, he purred, nuzzling partially into her crimson locks. "Mm, today we are headed to the lakeside just off-site of the facility." His eyes flickered with a darker, more sensual intention. The girls' nekomimi pricked up at the tone of his voice, and she gave her own sultry like reply. "Oouh, it sounds like such a fun time, Bakura~" Tail swaying out behind her, Maliku butted her head underneath his chin, purring and kneading her hands into his side. The man only chuckled. "Save it for later, kitten~."

The walk was filled with tantalizing nips at necks and ears, as well as laughing and playful pushing and shoving. They really had gotten close! "Do tell me something, Doctor..." Her multi-colored eyes flickered upwards, looking deeply into his chocolate brown pair. "One; what is a lake?" She had never seen one before because she had been cooped up in that damn building most of her life! "A lake is a big body of water, Maliku. We won't go in it because it's cold at night, and because I know you don't like baths." His pale lips curved up into a smirk. Oh, how unfortunate it was for the workers that had to give Maliku a bath... The tanned female furrowed her brows. "Pweh!" Giving a hiss at the thought of being in water, her fur fluffed up. "No thank you!" This caused the man to chuckle a bit more and kiss her cheek to calm her down.

"Oh, and second question! When do you think I'll get out of the Asylum for good?" A shiver ran down the Doctors' spine. This question was brought up every single time she was brought outside again... but the answer was never pleasant to tell. "We're almost there." He replied sternly, tightening his grip around her slim waist. The air around them went sour. That was not the answer she wanted. "Why the /fuck/ won't you answer me, huh? Can I trust you enough to even answer that?!" Maliku dug her claws into his hand, shoving him away with a very hurt expression. "Why won't you just tell me to relinquish those thoughts and stop giving me false hope with every visit you take me on?" She was getting agitated; the man could tell by her infamous tail flick.

Bakura could never speak the truth though. It made him sick. It made him physically sick to even think about saying something that heartbreaking! And Maliku didn't deserve that reality; none of patients did. He bit his lip; he needed to answer with something. "Maliku.. you know, I care for you deeply..." And her hands went up in the air; a loud snarl ringing throughout the dead night. "I don't want to FUCKING HEAR IT OKAY?! That's what you always say, and I'm done! Fuck!" Cussing. He thought he taught her better. But he supposed he could accept her frustration - it was a very grim situation she was in. Before the Doctor had a chance to press the matter further, the girl smashed the basket full of picnic supplies down into the dew soaked grass and ran. Not good. Fuck, he had really done it this time! Why didn't he just come out and say it?! "Maliku!" He yelled, kicking off his socks and dress shoes to run after her. It would give him more speed and grip to run barefoot, but he hoped there wasn't any glass or sticks along the way. "Come back!" All the man got in response was a disappointed whine-type growl that was rather distant. Damn, that little lady could run fast.

Pat. Pat. Pat. All that could be heard were the thumping of Bakuras' feet and the haggard breaths that passed his lips. He had been circling the southern wooded area that surrounded the lakeside for about 5 minutes, but there was no sign of Maliku. She was gone. Slowing to a halt, the man lowered his head, kicking at a rock on the ground. "DAMNIT." He hissed, rubbing his eyes before plopping down on the ground. This was all his fault. They shouldn't have gone out tonight. No.. this wasn't just something that had happened overnight. This was a gradual thing. If Bakura had been honest from the start, maybe things would have been a lot better... He looked out at the lake, the bright reflection of the full moon making his skin radiate with light. What was he going to do? How was this going to affect everything? Maliku was his friend, and he had let her down.  
With these thoughts plaguing his mind, the Doctor sighed deeply, reaching into his lab coat pocket and pulling out a cigarette. He also reached for his lighter, yet it wasn't there. It was probably dropped while he was running. Well, tonight just got better and better for him! Geez.

He scanned the lakeside to determine which way he'd search next when he was done cooling down, but saw something unusual. Something was flailing around on the dock off to the right. But wait... after taking a closer look, that something was a person! Maliku!? The man immediately hopped to his feet, and began running towards the flat structure.  
Of course, he didn't yell out to her, or else she might dash away again without giving him a chance to explain himself. And he didn't want that. The doctor was also hoping she wouldn't spot him until it was too late to act. But things looked 'fine' for now. Fine as in, Maliku thrashed and cried, but she didn't look like she was going to run. That was a very small plus. Heh.

As the man approached, Malikus' eyes burned with fury, but, she did not have the desire to run. Why, why didn't she? She didn't exactly know why. Maybe she wanted to hear what the Doctor might say. With a final roll, the girl flopped on her back lifelessly, her body shaking violently from the intense sobbing taking place. She was sick of all these mind games. Absolutely SICK. She didn't even know why she put up with him! He had fucked her many times, and this was the last. Chest heaving as she tried desperately to pull herself together while he approached, Maliku rolled to face away from him, bringing her knees up to her chest. "...You have 2 minutes." Wasting no time, the Doctor began. "Maliku.." He bent down and gently tugged at her arm so that he could hold her while he spoke. "Don't touch me!" She exclaimed, pullimg out of his grasp and biting his hand. Welp, there went that plan. Looks like it was merely talking then. He took a big breath, sighing on the exhale. "You know, I never meant to avoid answering you for this long, and I certainly never meant to hurt you either." No response. "...and I just wanted to tell you I was sorry." Pfft, she had heard it all before. "The truth is..." Huh? What's this? "...until you show significant improvement in your mental state, you won't be getting out of the Asylum. And even after that... I'm not sure you'll be able to leave."

This was... this was not a nice answer. It was blunt, horrible, and ultimately meant she had no future. But it was what she asked for. The girl flipped towards him, keeping her head lowered and her eyes hidden as she nuzzled at his stomach, uttering 'why'. She did not get mad this time. No, that phase had passed for tonight. She just wanted answers, and now she was finally getting them. The man reached out and gently petted her long red hair. "You have no family to go to Maliku. You have special needs. You are not only human, you are also a feline. I hate using such disgraceful words, yet you are not human; you are a hybrid project. And society would not accept you." Those words came out in a wavering voice. It hurt him just to speak like that about Maliku, but it didn't hurt as much as it did her. But Maliku was a brave girl. She could handle this. She wouldn't cry. No no... s-she wouldn't cry! She simply coiled her arms weakly around his stomach, giving it a soft squeeze. "Thank you." Came her soft whisper as she looked into his eyes. "It's not pleasant... but it's what I wanted." Giving a weak smile, he bent down, planting a soft kiss on her lips. Maliku climbed up into his lap and laid her head against his chest, breathing softly and just replaying what this meant through her head. The Doctor simply held onto her, resting his chin ontop of her head whilst watching the waves of the lake lap gently against the dock.

It was a long while before either of them spoke. Maliku was the first to say something. "...well, we won't let this spoil our evening." She chuckled, butting her head up under his chin once again as her hands kneaded deeply at his inner thighs. Bakura seemed a bit shocked. "A-are you sure? I mean with all that happened tonight... I'm surprised you even want to speak with me." The redhead shooshed him with her lips. "I need you to take the pain away Doctor." She said in a very literal sense, pushing him down along the dock. "You're the only one who can." The man had never seen a more serious look on her face. "If you're sure." He smiled, brushing a few of her crimson tendrils out of her face. Her tanned hands gently loosened the albinos' tie and removed his coat, as well as his dress shirt. Mm, she was getting skilled at this. Three articles of clothing in one fellow sweep! He sighed happily as she made her way down his body, nuzzling in between his legs before removing his belt. Bakura was shivering in the cool of the night, but he didn't care. He was simply happy he wasn't hated! It wasn't long before there wasn't any form of clothing on his body, and the woman had him in her mouth. Her head bobbed as she crammed the length down her throat, desperately trying to rid her mind of the awful thoughts from before. The Doctor bunched his hands in her hair, groaning softly from the pleasuring feeling.

Licking, humming, and sucking ensued as she pressed onwards until the males' cheeks were flushed with an embarrassing red. He could never keep that nasty heat from his cheeks once he was excited. Maliku laughed, pulling the member out from her mouth. Stretching across his naked withering body, she purred, suckling softly at his collarbone. "Had enough yet Doctor? Boo, I haven't even gotten mine yet~" The redhead pouted playfully, her ear twitching a bit as he licked the rim. A shiver rolled throughout her body. "Mhn, just getting started kitten.~" Placing his hands on her hips, he slid them up her to her stomach with a sly smirk, before tickling her. She made a weird sound from her throat and rolled off him, laughing while flailing her limbs every which way. "No, no!" The Doctor snickered and took this opportunity to pin her down. "Mm, got you~" He whispered, kissing down her neck. "Oouh, I'm glad." She leaned into his warm wet kisses, wrapping her arms around his back. "But if you don't mind me saying; hurry up." She laughed, lidding her eyes for a few seconds before closing them.

"Oh, but of course." He murmured, undoing the leather buckles on the side of her straitjacket. After it was removed, the male tossed it over to the pile of clothing that had accumulated beside them and moved his face lower. His teeth bit the hem of her pants, and pulled them down and off her legs. They too landed in the clothing heap. It took him a few moments of staring at her body and nearly salivating before he moved again. What could he say? Bakura never got tired of making love to this woman. She felt just right~ Pressing three fingers to her lips, he hummed. "Say 'ahhh'" The man cooed, and Maliku did as instructed. She coated his digits thickly with saliva in hopes preparation would go by quickly that way.

One digit was pressed to her entrance and thrust into her. Then another. And yet another. Things went very smoothly on that front. Soft moans rung throughout the air as his fingers curled up against her G-spot, and that sly smirk of his found it's way back onto his lips. She was more than ready, and so was he. They both needed this badly. Reaching over to grab his lab coat, Bakura fished his emergency lubricant he brought with him everywhere out of his pocket and coated his member with the stuff. (who knows why he didn't use that on his fingers okay i'm tired) He spread her legs wide and rested his upper body on his forearms while she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Mmrf, okay." The girl nodded, signalling she was ready. He grinned toothily and pressed his hips forward and into her entrance.

Ahhh, it truly was paradise inside of Maliku. Warm, tight, wet. Everything a man could ever want! She gasped as he entered her, her mouth opening wide as he thrusted. "A-ahh, fuck!" She yelled, clenching her teeth. It wasn't painful or anything. No, it just felt good! Really fucking good! "More~" She murmured, wiggling her hips upwards as he thrust. "As you wish." The man whispered, working his hips faster and deeper all while watching her facial expressions contort. She smiled through everything, her mouth falling agape as she made many different pleasured sounds. Ones Bakura had never heard her make before. It drove him to thrust between her legs even faster! He even let out a husk moan or two; he just couldn't help the lust he was feeling at this moment.

"Mmm, Doctor~" Maliku moaned beside his ear, panting against the skin softly. Such a sexy voice she had when she was submissive. "You love this, don't you?" Bakura couldn't hide his amusement. She shook her head, biting her lip to keep herself from smiling. It failed. "Hnnn... of course!" She took hold of one of the males' hands and laced her fingers with his, rotating her hips to match his motions. He could tell she was nearing release, and so was he. Deciding to amp up the pleasure level and bring his partner to the blissful euphoria, the Doctor latched onto her neck, suckling the delicate bronze flesh and leaving a love bite there. It symbolized that she was his; only his. With a final yell of the mans' name, her back arched up against his chest, her eyes shut tight as she rode out her orgasm. The man finished soon after, releasing his essence deep within her with a deep groan. His hips still thrust softly into her as he too rode out his orgasm to ensure it was well spent. As they rolled to a stop, he panted heavily and rested his forehead against hers. "Ahahahhh" He laughed, nuzzling against her. Maliku tsk'd and shook her head playfully, holding onto him as he pulled out and laid down beside her.

They laid there in each others arms, looking up at the stars while they calmed down. It was a nice moment. "You know..." She began, brushing her fingers through her red locks with a wide smile. "Staying at the Asylum might not be /too/ bad..." She turned to look at him. "As long as you're there!" The joyful attitude made Bakura smile too. He couldn't begin to express how glad he was that she was trying to be positive about this not-so-positive news. "Mm, well. The facility wouldn't be the same without you, Maliku." He rested his chin in the crook of her neck. "Mmrf, and I don't think it'd be the same without you either, Doctor."

* * *

**-icanwritebettersmut_iswear_-**


End file.
